The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher with an axial product flow.
Self-propelled harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known self-propelled harvester thresher with axial product flow has a housing which accommodates an axially extending rotor forming in the housing an annular chamber extending between a product inlet and a product outlet opening and has a separating zone, wherein the product is transported by an inclined conveyor and in some cases via a threshing element to the product inlet opening. The harvester thresher of this design cannot be used in practice for all conditions, despite its simple construction and high throughput in the sense of the efficiency of the axial threshing and separating parts. The problem in accordance with the applicant's opinion lies in the not satisfactory transfer of the harvested product from the inclined conveying device of threshing drum lying transversely behind the same in transporting direction, to the axial threshing or separating device.